


Scorpius Malfoy family tree

by NerdyCJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyCJ/pseuds/NerdyCJ
Summary: In a roleplay group I was in I had to trace Scorpius Malfoys family tree, this is what I found.





	Scorpius Malfoy family tree

Paternal Family:  
Armand Malfoy- French born wizard who arrived in Great Britain with the Norman invasion. He was the first Malfoy in Britain, and the founder of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.  
Nicholas Malfoy- He is believed to have dispatched many Muggle tenants under the guise of the Black Death.  
Brutus Malfoy  
Septimus Malfoy  
Abraxas Malfoy- was a pure-blood wizard, father of Lucius Malfoy, grandfather of Draco Malfoy and great-grandfather of Scorpius Malfoy.  
Lucius Malfoy- Death Eater- Biological Grandfather.  
Draco Malfoy- Biological Father

Narcissa Black- Malfoy -- Grandmother  
Phineas Nigellus Black  
Bellatrix Black (Lestrange) --Aunt  
Andromeda Black (disowned)- Aunt-- Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) (maternal second cousin)  
Narcissa Black - Grandmother  
Regulus Arcturus Black- Third Cousin  
Sirius Black (disowned)- Third Cousin  
Arthur Weasley- Fourth Cousin  
\---  
Maternal Family:  
Astoria Greengrass (Mother)  
Daphne Greengrass (Aunt)


End file.
